How Long Is Until?
by AMKelley
Summary: For Doctor Gordon's work and surviving his test he's allowed a reward and he chooses Adam, who has to become his 'pet' to survive. **AU, Sexual Content, Puppy Play, Dubious Consent, Collars, Dom/Sub, Stockholm Syndrome**


Adam stands before a stranger, disillusioned and barely alive. He can no longer recognize the man before him and the way he's being stared at is predatory and enough to unhinge him. His ankle aches from where the metal shackle was chained only yesterday and his stomach is empty, rumbling from pangs that make the rest of his body shake. He stands before Lawrence half dead and all Adam can think about is how the good doctor kept his promise.

But at what cost?

"Come here," Lawrence ordered calmly as if nothing ever happened. The young man pauses for a moment, considering the request, and when he doesn't move a scowl creases Lawrence's face. "I said, come here. NOW!" The harsh tone made Adam jump and he suddenly remembered how Lawrence broke down in that rusted tomb. "I won't ask a third time."

Adam stepped forward on shaky legs, remembering what he was told before he was released from Jigsaw's little game. He was informed that he was being let go but Adam was never told why exactly. It was obvious some sort of deal was talked out between Lawrence and Jigsaw but his fate is still a mystery. What did Lawrence say to set him free in the first place? Adam was just a mere three feet away from the doctor when Lawrence closed the distance between them.

"I know," Lawrence mused with a short laugh, walking around to stand behind Adam. Lawrence's eyes followed the curve of Adam's neck, wanting to just lean forward to bite the pale skin tinted with pink. "You're wondering why you're here and what I did to set you free. But before I tell you, you have to do something for me," he whispered in Adam's ear, making the young man shiver. "Take your shirt off."

Lawrence's breath was hot against Adam's neck and he took a deep breath before complying the older man's request. It wasn't really a request though, was it? More like an order. He pulled the plain white shirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process even though it was already pretty messy. As soon as the shirt fell to the ground something closed around Adam's neck in a tight vice, snapping shut from behind. For a moment Adam felt like he was being choked but when he clawed at it he immediately knew what it was. A collar.

"Do you feel that?" Lawrence inquired rhetorically. "You're mine now, Adam. My property. My reward."

The words spilling out of Lawrence's mouth were vile and Adam should hate every one of them but he can't bring himself to. In a way, Adam knows it's Lawrence's right to say such degrading things. After all, he saved Adam's life. But property? Reward? What was Lawrence getting at? Did he pay for Adam's freedom? Was that it?

"What is this?" Adam asks, adam's apple being crushed behind the collar when he swallows.

"You're my pet, Adam," Lawrence replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And being my pet, there are certain rules you have to abide by in order to live here. If you don't follow them, I'll be forced to do something I really don't want to do."

Adam's breath catches deep in his throat and he feels dizzy as a wave of realization of what this is finally hits him full force, making him swoon slightly. He can't believe his ears for a second because Lawrence didn't seem like this kind of person. Lawrence didn't have it in him to do something like this... did he? His breaths are constricted and his chest is tight as he feels Lawrence shift behind him to lean in so close that his lips are grazing the shell of his ear. Lawrence's nose tickling his hair.

"First rule, don't talk back and only speak when spoken to. Second, you're only allowed to reply with a yes sir or a no sir. Understand so far?"

"Yes sir," Adam replied after a beat, dragging in a shaky breath. He should feel scared or hurt but all Adam can feel is adrenaline and lust as it radiates off of Lawrence and onto him.

"Good," Lawrence murmurs, practically biting Adam's ear as he continues. "Third, if you want something, ask me. Or, if you're so inclined to, beg me. Chances are you'll be rewarded more if you're good at begging. And the fourth and last rule, whatever I say, goes. No exceptions. You'll obey everything I say. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Lawrence backed off and walked around in front of Adam once more, sizing him up and admiring the tight leather collar bound around that pale neck. He can already see marks forming in the flesh there, blooming shades of pink surfacing just above the collar. Lawrence looks up into Adam's pale eyes and they are rimmed with red as well as dark circles, looking as if he hasn't slept in ages. A part of Lawrence cringes with pity and perhaps his heart shatters just the slightest bit.

"If you have questions, now's the time to ask them," Lawrence informs. It's somehow more sincere rather than a warning. It isn't spoken in such a cold, lifeless tone and Adam hopes for moment that the old Lawrence is still in there somewhere. Buried deep inside.

"Is this real?"

"Yes."

"Do I have any other options?"

"No."

"How long are you keeping me here?" Adam asks on the verge of tears, spirit breaking little by little as the news of his fate began to slowly sink in like a cold sterile syringe. He couldn't think of anything else more important to ask than that but at the same time Adam didn't want to know

"Until," Lawrence said simply as if it was the least cryptic answer he could've given Adam.

"How long is until?" Adam pressed, getting frustrated with Lawrence's willful stubbornness, not caring if he was showing weakness by crying.

"As long as it has to be." Lawrence gave a little half smile that was more of a mock of one and bent down to pick up Adam's shirt, raking his eyes up Adam's torso when he straightened up. "How about you go into the restroom and get a bath running."

It almost sounded more like a suggestion rather than an order and as Adam complied, walking in the direction Lawrence was pointing, he was sure the doctor still had a softer side to him. Maybe knowing that would make this easier for Adam to bear through? If he followed the rules like a good boy he'd be alright. Wait... good boy? Adam hasn't been here for a half hour and he already feels like an animal. Adam wonders if he'll be forced to sleep on the ground too. He's got the collar after all.

He clicked the light in the bathroom on and blinked past the blinding rays, being transported back into that damp claustrophobic nightmare once again. But when Adam reopened his eyes he was a little relieved to see that it was just a regular bathroom. No blood on the ground and no stench of death heavy in the air. Just a sink, toilet, and bathtub with towels neatly folded on the countertop.

Adam walked further in, avoiding the mirror altogether as he passed by it. He knew he looked like a train wreck, besides he didn't think he'd be able to face himself. At least not for awhile. He twisted the knob of the bathtub and the water blasted on, making Adam jump just a little. A nice hot bath sounded so good right now that Adam had to resist the urge to not jump in right away. Adam was never keen on following rules but he often read the fine print. Lawrence never told him to get in.

The young man knelt down by the side of the tub and swirled a hand around in the water as he waited for it to fill up. He bent over the edge and watched his obscured reflection warp and elongate in the water. Adam felt so exhausted that he thought he might pass out right here, but the big strong hand that squeezed his shoulder kept him in the world of the living. Lawrence.

His throat was swelling behind the confines of the collar and Lawrence's hands began to wrap tenderly around Adam's neck, stiffening the young man with fear. Lawrence wouldn't hurt him, at least not like this. Lawrence was a healer, not a murderer. Adam trusted the doctor with his life and Lawrence had proved he could be depended on even if it meant this is what Adam had to look forward to. Lawrence pat Adam on the head gently.

"Do you want me to wash you?" Lawrence asked in a soft tone, stroking Adam's hair as he rested his chin on a shoulder. So warm, so near. "Would you like that?"

"Yes sir."

Lawrence stood up, dragging Adam along with him as he did and turned him around so that Adam was facing him. He undid Adam's button and fly in a swift motion, letting the filthy jeans Adam was clad in drop to the tiled floor with a soft rustle. Next to go were Adam's underwear and when the young man was completely bare, with the exception of the collar, Lawrence was given the opportunity to see just what exactly he won.

Despite the environment Adam was placed in for a whole week and the strict diet Jigsaw planned for him during that time, Adam was quite a catch. Sure, he was pale and sickly looking but getting past that he was a handsome young man. Well proportioned in all the right places, if not a little on the skinny side. But Lawrence could fix Adam and put him back together, slowly but surely, piece by piece. Lawrence would take care of him.

"Aren't you just the cutest pick of the litter?" Lawrence mused with a small chuckle, but Adam wasn't laughing. He wasn't amused in the slightest. Lawrence could practically hear Adam's pride slip away. "Shut off the water and climb in."

Adam complied, letting his aching body be engulfed by the warm sliver of heaven he was granted for the time being. He settled in slowly, sighing in relief when the water caressed his cold skin and Adam had to repress the blush that dared to creep across his face as Lawrence eyed him casually.

"Feel good?"

"Yes sir," Adam nodded, giving Lawrence a small weak smile of appreciation. The smile diminished somewhat when Lawrence stuck a hand out to cup the side of Adam's face, caressing a cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Adam shuddered and his breaths became thicker.

"I can tell. You're already starting to get some color back into your cheeks," Lawrence replied ardently, half smile blooming. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Lawrence rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed a cloth and began to lather it up in preparation, wetting it before soothing it across Adam's chest in a slow, gentle swipe. Adam sighed and closed his eyes in contentment because Lawrence was so tender and considerate, gliding lightly over his shoulders and arms. Despite this arrangement Adam felt oddly safe. Warm in the security of Lawrence's hands.

After Lawrence scrubbed his whole body he went on to grab a cup to fill it up with water and cascade it over Adam's head. His short hair became darker and stuck to his forehead, making it look like Adam's hair was painted on. Lawrence squirted shampoo into the short dark strands and started to massage it into Adam's scalp, lathering the substance into foam.

"Get you nice and clean. Feed you to get some of your strength back. Make a nice warm bed for you," Lawrence spoke thoughtfully, talking as if Adam was stupid and couldn't speak for himself. "Sound like a good plan?"

Lawrence scooped up some more water and rinsed out Adam's hair, repeating the motion a few times until all the suds were washed away. Adam blinked through the water droplets that got caught in his eyelashes and focused on Lawrence's kind and caring face, assessing the doctor's plan. He nodded dumbly in response to the question, face blank of all emotion.

"Good boy," Lawrence smirked mockingly. "Let's get you dried off."

Surprisingly, despite being treated like an animal, Adam was allowed to eat at the table but Adam was ordered to only wear underwear. He was thankful Lawrence made him a big meal because he was starved. Adam could get over the no clothes thing but the whole time he ate Lawrence was sat beside him, stroking and petting his hair affectionately.

"Such a handsome boy. So soft," Lawrence would murmur to him.

It was close and intimate and every so often Lawrence's hand would drift down to play with Adam's collar. Gentle tugs and fidgets, testing Adam's comfort level and pushing his buttons. Toying with him. And after Adam was full and tired, they went to bed. Adam didn't sleep on the floor but he did sleep at the foot of the bed like a dog and he figured it was better than nothing.

The whole week continued like this until one night when Lawrence ordered Adam into his bedroom just before bedtime.

"I'm disappointed Adam," Lawrence stated matter-of-factly. "Do you know why?"

Adam lowered his head and shook it, averting his eyes away from Lawrence's perceptive blue ones.

"Oh, you don't?" Lawrence asked mockingly, striding over to Adam from across the room, blood boiling. He grabbed Adam roughly by his collar and spun him around to make him face the bedroom mirror, angling his face up so Adam could get a good look at the problem. "What is this? Huh? You see that?"

Adam resisted and tried squirming out of Lawrence's grip but the older man just yanked him by the hair and forced him to keep still. Adam was sure Lawrence wouldn't notice but he was obviously wrong, having had his little charade foiled by Lawrence's ever observant eyes. He knew he was in trouble now since he messed with the symbol of ownership Lawrence had over him, he just didn't know what the doctor would do to him.

"This collar was put on a very specific way. Did you take it off Adam?"

"No sir," Adam tried but Lawrence pulled on his hair roughly, making him gasp.

"Lying will only make this worse for you, Adam," Lawrence warned tauntingly. "I know you took it off while I was gone or else the back buckle wouldn't be in the front. Now stop with the lies! Admit it!"

Another yank on Adam's hair and the young man whimpered helplessly. He may not have a lot of hair but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Okay!" Adam called out. "I took it off... But only for a minute. Please... I'm sorry. Please."

Lawrence pushed Adam forward roughly out of his grip and turned his back on the young man, walking back over to the edge of his bed, shaking his head disgracefully. Adam hung his head but didn't turn to face Lawrence. He was too scared to.

"I bath you, I feed you, give you a place to sleep... And this is how I'm repaid? Disobedience?" Lawrence sounded completely flabbergasted by Adam's actions. Adam was good for a whole week. He followed the rules, never talked back, and wasn't defiant at all, but now... "I've only ever cared for you. And now you must be punished. Turn around."

Adam took in a deep shaky breath and slowly turned to face Lawrence, his owner. If Lawrence's tone was nothing to go by then the sour scowl on his face was a dead giveaway to just how angry he really was. Taking off the collar was never a spoken rule but Adam was always aware of it's presence and should've known better than to take it off. Now he has to pay the price for his insolence.

"Hands and knees," demanded Lawrence calmly but firmly. He waited impatiently as Adam slowly complied, taking pleasure in the power he had over the young man. "Now crawl to me."

Adam raised his head up and he could do nothing but oblige Lawrence's order. He stuck one hand out in front of him and inched forward with a knee, doing the same with his other hand over and over until he was right in front of his master. He silently cursed Lawrence for having hard wood floors.

"Kneel."

"Lawrence I-"

"I said kneel!" Lawrence yelled at the top of his lungs, uncaring of how Adam consciously flinched away from the loud bellow. Adam scrambled to his knees and straightened up, looking Lawrence in the eye. Lawrence grabbed Adam by the collar again and yanked him upwards. "If you're going to act like a bad boy, I'll treat you like one."

"I'm sorry sir," Adam coughed out after he was released. "Please, I don't want to be punished. I'll be a good boy. I promise." Adam bit his lip, trying to look innocent enough as he raised a shaky but controlled hand to Lawrence's lap, squeezing his thigh lightly. "I'll be very good."

Adam's hand traveled up further with intent but Lawrence's stopped him before it could reach it's pre-decided destination. Adam looked up at Lawrence pleadingly as if begging with his eyes, begging to be let off lightly in exchange for a favor. He could see the war raging between Lawrence's determination to teach him a lesson and arousal. Lawrence's blue eyes were on fire.

"You're joking," Lawrence laughed disbelievingly but the nervous smile was wiped off his face when Adam pushed his knees apart and moved his hands up to the point they bracketed Lawrence's crotch.

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for you, Lawrence. I owe you my life and I'd do anything to repay you. To please you." Adam set the words in stone as his hand crept over just a few centimeters to squeeze teasingly at Lawrence's clothed groin. "I'm yours. Take me."

"Are you asking me?" Lawrence breathed out slowly, staring intently down at the man between his legs. That stiff-lip determination melted away as he was trapped within Adam's eyes that were hooded behind long lashes.

"I'm begging you," Adam said frankly, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Please?"

Lawrence's body relaxed somewhat and Adam took that as invitation enough to proceed with what he was going to do. Adam unzipped the front of Lawrence's slacks with numb hands, fumbling with the belt slightly because a part of Adam was opposed to this. He only said those things to work his way out of whatever punishment Lawrence had planned for him and now that Adam had gotten himself out of that predicament he landed himself in another.

He figured he had no more pride left to lose so this would be easy, right? Besides, Adam would be lying if he said he didn't want to do it even a little bit and he's seen the way Lawrence looks at him. The way he touches him. Adam knows it's more than just a power trip thing or even humility. There's a connection and in some sick and twisted way Adam wants to embrace it. Captive or not. Lawrence chose him for a reason after all, promise be damned.

Adam pulled Lawrence's pants down to the ground along with his boxers and before he could think twice or change his mind, Adam reached out to take Lawrence in his hand. Lawrence was already hard and the moment Adam's hand wrapped around him he forgot all about the young man being disobedient. The only thing that existed was Adam's hand moving nervously up and down and his hot breath against his already heated flesh.

Lawrence barely had enough time to register the moment Adam switched from his hand to his mouth. The older man was taken aback by Adam's forwardness and it surprised him how eager he was to, literally, get on his knees to please him. It all seemed too good to be true. Was Adam really that forgiving or was it just a hero complex? Adam moved his mouth further down Lawrence's cock, making the man above him moan softly. He wasn't a hero.

Adam began to bob his head, slowly at first then fast when he got more confident and comfortable with the motion. He'd be a liar if he said he's never done anything like this before, just not in these sorts of circumstances. Adam wasn't an expert but he knew how much he could take and how to make feel good for his partner. On every upstroke he'd drag his tongue up the underside tantalizingly slow before suckling on just the tip.

Lawrence's hand fisted in Adam's hair and pulled lightly at it, helping Adam work his way along his shaft with pushes and pulls. Adam began to moan around Lawrence's cock more and more just for the older man's benefit, his spare hand snaking down to fist his own hard member in the process. Saliva was seeping out the sides of Adam's mouth, running down the length of Lawrence's cock to lubricate it more. Adam pulled off altogether to catch his breath and look up at Lawrence, hand a blur on his own cock.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Lawrence questioned. Adam got him too worked up and if Lawrence didn't get a hold of the situation he'd lose all power over Adam. But he wouldn't let that happen. Adam was wearing the collar. Adam was HIS. "Do you need another lesson?"

"Yes sir," Adam panted with a faint smirk playing about his saliva slick lips. He crawled up the length of Lawrence's body, biting that damn lip of his again, trying to look as seductive as possible. "How do you want me?"

"On the bed. Hands and knees. Now."

Lawrence stood up abruptly, picking Adam up in his arms to throw him against the mattress roughly. The breath was knocked out of Adam and for a moment he was surprised at Lawrence's handling but it only turned him on even more. Adam scrambled to his hands and knees just for the doctor and his underwear was yanked down in one fluid motion, sparing no romance or sugar coated words. This was sex. Hard, rough, animal sex.

Lawrence didn't even bother taking his shirt off when he climbed onto the bed behind Adam, he just simply positioned himself and thrusted forward. It was like a punch to the gut and Adam bucked forward from the impact of Lawrence's cock penetrating him. Adam moaned out loudly, whimpering like a wounded animal lost in the woods and no one could save him from this. Adam wasn't sure if he wanted to be saved anymore.

He got himself into this situation. He could've just taken his punishment like a man he knew he wasn't but no. Adam did this for a reason, he just didn't fully understand why. This was inevitable anyway. There comes a time when Lawrence would've wanted something physical from Adam and Adam just figured he'd nip it in the bud before it could turn into not only kidnapping, but rape. But was this any different?

No.

Lawrence is making animalistic sounds from behind him and Adam can only clutch onto the sheets as the virile doctor pounds away at his tight entrance. It hurts like a bitch but Adam prefers it that way. Pain is what makes this real, what keeps him in this reality. So Adam lets Lawrence grab onto his hair and pull it as hard and as much as he wants, moaning out obscenities from the combined sensations. Pain and pleasure becoming one.

Every sharp stab into Adam's passage strikes firmly against the young man's prostate in a brutal rhythm, making that lean body tremble with wracking tremors. Adam is screaming and bucking backwards into each jab to meet Lawrence thrust for thrust. Adam's practically impaling himself on Lawrence's cock all by himself and it leaves him to wonder if he's even a victim in this little charade anymore.

He is moving freely and moaning shamelessly, all for Lawrence and no one else. He's taking Lawrence's cock because he's his, because Adam is Lawrence's property. His prize. The collar around his neck symbolizes that bond. And even though that fact has been long forgotten, Lawrence still manages to grant Adam permission to touch himself without even realizing it. Then the perfectly wicked world around him shatters into a million pieces as Lawrence marks Adam as his with one final thrust.

They collapse to the mattress in a heap and for the first night in a week everything feels normal. They feel normal and whole and unbroken. They sleep side by side in eachother's arms as lovers. As equals. In the morning the dim reality will be thrown back in both Lawrence and Adam's faces in the form of that collar around Adam's neck and they'll pretend once again. They'll pretend their own definition of normal and Adam will be taken care of and he'll be safe.

Adam knows he shouldn't feel safe. He knows what this is. It's kidnapping. Adam's sure of that. Lawrence didn't say it but he didn't have to. It was made clear that Adam wasn't allowed to leave unless Lawrence let him. Adam should be afraid of Lawrence but he isn't, not in the slightest. He trusts Lawrence. It wasn't the doctor or the lack of control and power Adam was afraid of...

It was everything else.


End file.
